Captain's command
by Morphe
Summary: (...) Zorro sentait son sang s échapper de la plaie béante qui s étendait sur son thorax, il entendit la voix lointaine de Luffy qui lui disait de survivre, le suppliait de ne pas le laisser, et lui hurlait qu il avait promis de rester à ses côtés. C est vrai, se souvint le second, il avait promis, mais la vie de Luffy passait avant cela. (...) Comission: Zolu, Two-shot


**Voilà, petit two-shot sur Zorro et Luffy. Il s´agit d´une comission par usuratonkachi9211 .**

**Pour ceux qui lisent Midnight game: J´ai longtemps réfléchi comment vous remercier pour toutes ces magnifiques review et le soutient inconditionnel que vous me donnez. Alors j´ai décidé que la personne qui écrirait la 50 eme review pourrai me demander un one-shot ( qui a muté en two-shot).**

**J****e referai peut-être cela une deuxième fois pour les 75 eme review ( si je les atteints) mais je ne veux pas donner l´impression d´acheter vos messages. Surtout que le nombre ne compte pas, ce qui est important pour moi c´est de voir qu´il y a des gens qui apprecient ce que je fais, c´est tout.**

_Un énième combat faisait rage autour du petit groupe des mugiwaras, Luffy sentit comme des_ _boulets de cannons sifflaient au –dessus de lui et se crachaient contre la coque du Sunny.  
Franky et Nami faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter au navire des dommages mais les __bâtiments__ de la marine étaient juste trop nombreux. Le reste de l´équipage attaquait directement les bateaux de la marine.  
Luffy utilisa le pouvoir de son Gomu gomu no fruit pour se propulser sur un énième __navire__ et commença à y faire des ravages. Quelques secondes plus tard Zorro l´avait rejoins et en le sentant à ses côtés Luffy sourit.  
Ils étaient entourés d´une bonne centaine de navires de la marine, plusieurs vice-amiraux les attaquaient à l´instant même et le sort semblait être à leur désavantage mais Luffy était emplit de la certitude absolue qu´ils s´en sortiraient.  
Parce qu´ils étaient ensemble. Et parce qu´ensemble ils avaient bravé les odes d´innombrables fois._

_Un nouveau boulet de canon vola au dessus de Luffy et le jeune capitaine sauta pour l´intercepter. Sans aucun mal il propulsa le projectile sur un navire de la marine, avant de se jucher sur le baume principal du navire._  
_De là il voyait l´ensemble du champ de bataille :_  
Nami et Franky avaient réussi à dégager le navire et éperonnaient à présent d´autres bate_aux __de la marine.  
Sanji et Brook étaient sur le point de couler un navire et Luffy entendit le rire caractéristique de Brook malgré la distance qui les séparait.  
Usopp c´était juché sur le mat d´un navire et tirait sur tous les soldats qui tentaient de s´approcher de lui. Robin un peu plus loin volait d´un bâtiment en train de couler à un autre grâce à ses ailes qu´elle créait avec le pouvoir de son fruit du démon.  
Luffy distinguait la forme imposante de Chopper dans son Monster- point et__ il se mit à rire en voyant____ les hurlements terrifiés des marines à la vue de cette créature terrifiante.  
Zorro enfin combattait quelques mètres sous Luffy et Le jeune capitaine sentit une sorte de pitié pour les pauvres marines qui avaient eut l´idée stupide de s´attaquer à son second.  
Les lames de Zorro semblaient agir d´elles même, virevoltant d´un homme à l´autre à une vitesse effroyable.  
Lorsque Zorro remarqua que Luffy l´observait il tourna un instant son œil intacte vers son capitaine_ enavant de sourire devant l´air heureux du jeune garon. Celui-ci décida qu´il était tant d´agir et sauta de l´endroit sur lequel il s´était perché.  
Zorro le suivit un instant des yeux. Mais soudainement son sourire s´effaça.  
Un marine se dressait juste derrière Luffy, brandissant un large sabre. Zorro sentit son corps se mettre en mouvement sans même y penser.  
Il saisit le bras de Luffy et le propulsa en arrière. Un instant leur yeux se croisèrent et il vit de l´étonnement dans ceux de son capitaine. Puis la réalité le rattrapa.  
Le sabre s´abattit. L´escrimeur sentit comme le fer tranchait sa peau, sa chair. La douleur vint soudainement.  
_Cela ne l´empêcha pas de lever son sabre et décapiter son assaillent.  
Il tourna la tête et croisa de nouveaux les yeux de Luffy et les vit remplient d´effroi.  
Soudainement ses jambes ne le portèrent plus.  
Il tomba à terre. La douleur se répandit dans son corps mais bien vite il perdit cette sensation, il avait froid, et c´était la seul chose qu´il pouvait sentir, le froid effroyable qui pénétra dans son corps, rampait à travers ses veines et s´insinua dans ses os.  
Il entendit la voix de Luffy qui hurlait son nom, qui lui parlait :  
- Zorro, reste en vie Zorro. Chopper va venir. Zorro ouvre les yeux ! Tu as promis que tu ne partirais jamais !  
C´est vrai. Se souvint Zorro, il avait promis, il se rappelait encore de chaque mot qu´il avait prononcé.  
Mais il n´allait pas pouvoir remplir cette promesse.  
Je vais mourir parjure. Pensa l´escrimeur.  
Qu´importe du moment que Luffy survivait.  
_  
Un mois plus tôt.

Sunny, quelque part sur dans le nouveau monde.

Lorsque l´on parle de la mer on pense souvent à une étendue bleu qui s´étend jusqu´à la ligne droite de l´horizon, on imagine comme le soleil éclatant brille et transforme la surface de l´océan en une surface infinie de lumière.  
Mais ce jour là, lorsque Luffy posait ses yeux noirs sur la mer qu´il aimait tant, il ne voyait qu´une étendue de gris, triste, et des vagues violentes qui malmenait le bateau. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et il luisait d´une teinte rougeâtre.  
Luffy n´aimait pas cette mer monochrome, il n´aimait pas ce soleil sanglant. En cette journée tout lui semblait oppressant. Le paysage n´était qu´une chose parmi tant d´autres. Il y avait les hurlement habituels de Chopper et Usopp auxquels, d´habitude, il se joignait volontier. Les incessantes disputes entre Sanji et Zorro qui, n´importe quel autre jours, l´auraient fait rire.  
Sauf que cette journée n´était pas comme les autres.  
Cela faisait trois ans.  
Trois en que son frère, son premier ami, la personne qu´il avait toujours aimée et admirée, Ace, était mort.  
La plupart du temps la douleur de sa perte était sourde, toujours présente mais supportable. Mais pas aujourd´hui. Ce jour était trop profondément gravé dans sa mémoire et le soleil pourpre était comme un portrait vivant de son frère.  
Luffy se tenait totalement immobile, entièrement plongé dans ses pensées et toute son attention était dirigée à ses sombres souvenirs si bien qu´il ne remarqua pas comme une silhouette massive se profila sous le navire. Il ne remarqua le monstre marin qui vrombissait en sa direction que lorsqu´il était bien trop tard.  
Une mâchoire destructrice se referma sur son corps de caoutchouc. Malgré ses formes minces, presque frêles pour son âge Luffy était bien trop puissant pour être blessé par quelque chose d´aussi négligeable qu´une double rangée de dents affûtées. Malheureusement le poids et l´élan de l´animal suffirent pour lui faire perdre l´équilibre et il tomba lourdement dans l´océan qui l´engloutit bien vite.  
Quelques instants passèrent avant que l´équipage comprenne la situation. Un vent de panique souffla sur le pont : Usopp ce mit à hurler qu´ils étaient seuls et sans capitaine, Nami entra dans une rage noire et Chopper s´agita avant de sauter à la suite de Luffy, ayant oublié par malheur qu´il sombrerai lui aussi.  
Zoro laissa échapper un juron, jeta ses sabres derrière lui et plongea dans l´océan. L´eau glacé rencontra sa peau et il maudit la Grand Line et les îles d´hiver pour créer de tels courants ainsi que Luffy pour être trop dissipé pour repérer un foutu monstre marin.  
Il remarqua vite la petite boule brune que formait leur médecin à fourrure. En quelques brasses puissantes il le rattrapa puis émergea à la surface et le lança en direction du Sunny avant d´avaler une bolée d´air et retourner sous l´eau.  
Zorro commença à nager en direction du fond cherchant désespérément la silhouette familière de Luffy. D´abord il ne vit rien et sentit une peur diffuse l´envahir puis enfin une vague tache rouge (la chemise de leur capitaine) se détacha des ténèbres bleutés. Il augmenta sa vitesse et la distance entre eux rétrécie, mais en même temps, il sentit comme le manque d´oxygène se faisait sentir. Finalement il put saisir le poignet du garçon et le tirer vers lui. Il remarqua que le corps de Luffy était totalement faible et ne réagissait pas et cela lui fit comprendre qu´il fallait qu´il le sorte de là. Et vite !  
Quelques secondes plus tard les Mugiwaras rassemblés sur le pont virent Zorro émerger de l´eau avec Luffy dans ses bras. Le second se hissa sur le pont en montant à l´échelle de corde.  
- Chopper, par ici, vite ! ordonna t´il et si son ton impérieux n´avait pas suffit l´angoisse dans sa voie aurait fait réagir le petit médecin.  
Le petit renne s´affaissa autour de son capitaine et au bout de quelques minutes il annonça à l´équipage qui l´observait, tendu, que Luffy avait juste avalé un peu plus d´eau que d´habitude et qu´il s´éveillerait dans les prochaines heures.

Bien vite tout le monde retourna à ses occupation et étant donné que Zorro semblait décidé à faire une petite sieste Nami décida qu´il devait ramené Luffy dans son lit.  
Le second soupira et souleva le jeune garçon comme s´il ne pesait rien avant de disparaître dans la cale. Il arriva près du lit de Luffy mais lorsqu´il leva les couvertures pour placer son capitaine dans son hamac il découvrit un énorme tas de viande dégoulinant de sauce. Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien entendu que chaque nuit Luffy dérobait des choses dans la cuisine, mais voir ses provisions intactes ce soir signifiait que le garçon n´avait pas touché à la nourriture depuis la veille.  
Luffy ! Ne pas manger la viande qui était à sa disposition. Et cela depuis bientôt un jour complet ? C´était étrange.  
Mais Zorro n´y prêta que peu d´attention et se demanda où il mettrait Luffy si le hamac de celui-ci était pris. Après avoir laisser échapper un soupir mi fatigué mi irrité il se dirigea vers le fond de la cale et le posa dans son propre hamac avant de le recouvrir de sa couverture.  
Avant de partir il posa ses yeux sur le visage endormit de son capitaine. Lorsque Luffy dormait son visage semblait incroyablement enfantin et innocent : Irrésistible.  
Zoro soupira, au fils des mois le sentiment de loyauté et de responsabilité qu´il ressentait pour le jeune garçon avait changé, muté.  
Il lui avait fallut du temps pour l´admettre mais il aimait le jeune garçon. Sauf qu´ il était trop conscient de son rôle de second pour se permettre ce genre de sentiments.  
Zorro était certain que leur capitaine était bien trop inconscient et innocent pour comprendre ou désirer une relation amoureuse. Alors il c´était résigné et repoussait tout ces sentiments pour mieux se consacrer à son rôle de second.  
Mais il y avait des moments comme celui-ci ou il s´accordait le plaisir de voir Luffy, de le regarder d´une façon dont il ne faudrait pas qu´il le regarde. De laisser ses yeux s´égarer sur les formes fines de son capitaine. Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de l´escrimeur.  
Finalement il se retourna, quitta la pièce et en un instant son visage reprit son expression glacée

**La suite dans une semaine, merci d´avoir lu et peut-être avez-vous une toute petite chose à me dire. J´aimerai connaître votre avis car c´est ma première fic contenant des éléments de romance et j´appréhende un peu.**


End file.
